


A Wrinkle In The Stars

by transmarkcohen



Category: Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Space is our home.(I am actually using material from the general world of A Wrinkle In Time, not the specific 2018 Disney movie. However, this site didn’t have a tag for the book, which the material in here will be closer to.)





	A Wrinkle In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



Little trails of stardust floating past, tiny wisps looking like pixie dust. She reached out her hand to grab one, completely mesmerized. The gloved hand simply swiped through the dust however. Michael sighed, but she wasn’t disappointed. This was beautiful. She was here to witness the birth of a star. 

It didn’t seem very safe, at least in the 21st century novels that she’d read. People back then would have burned up and exploded if they were this close. But with the We’yran technology from Sector 41 that Michael had gained, somewhat shadily with Lieutenant Stamets. We’yrans were notorious bootleggers and bounty hunters...which meant they were also one of the smartest species Michael had ever met. 

Another speck of stardust whizzed past Michael, barely scratching her helmet and bringing her back to reality. She shook her head and patted her helmet down, making sure it was on securely, even though a small speck like that couldn’t have taken anything of her suit off. She turned back to the ship and pulled on the tether. It was time to return. 

 

The doors of the airlock hissed open as Michael stepped back on to the discovery, her helmet in her hands. Walking back on she bore a resemblance to the earlier Mae Jemison, a hero of the stars. 

Tilly ran up to her. “Michael! You’re back!” She said gleefully. She grabbed Michael’s face and then hugged her. “How was it? Good? Like always?” 

Michael grinned, nodding. “Beautiful as you.” Michael reached her gloved hands up to grab Tilly’s cheeks, accidentally cupping some of her red curls, and kissed her. 

When Michael pulled away, Tilly giggled. “You taste like space,” she teased. 

Michael just barely laughed, her teeth still together. But she was smiling. That was good. 

There was really no reason for this mission. Michael had made the new engineering recruit, Scotty, let her out to see the birth of the star in this sector. He was young and scrawny. Michael liked him. 

Michael walked down the hallway back to her room, holding Tilly’s hand. She loved her girlfriend so much. 

And she couldn’t wait to eat that giant ice cream sundae from the food generator. 


End file.
